Dreams
by SpanishRose827
Summary: Hey guy! This is my first fic, I hope you like it. Please review and be honest. Sorry the summary sucks :)


Chapter One  
  
As Buffy laid on the sand sun bathing beside the deep blue ocean. Angel came toward her wearing a long, dark coat, underneath wearing nothing. He watched as Buffy would take her bikini top off, so she wouldn't get a tan line. Looking at her passionate thoughts blazing through his lustful mind. He envisioned all the dirty and naughty things he would do to her already hot and bothered body. As his mind was thinking of all the rough fun they would soon have, his extremely hard dick began to get harder and pulsing with the increasing blood flow to it's tip. Meanwhile, Buffy was laid out on the beach, placing sunscreen on her now aching body. She laid on her back on a baby blue towel that would soon be covering their passion filled love making. As Angel approached, the some what horny Buffy, she looked deep into his eyes as if saying, "I've been waiting for you along time now my love. My body is longing for you, it's screaming for you long, hard, thick dick to enter deep inside my already wet, tight pussy. It's beginning to throb and ache for the long and passionate kiss. I knew you would bring to me.". He sat next to her saying, "I've waited on you as well Buff, on your hot pussy. The crave and thrust I have felt for that love making in times past is even more then my cave for blood itself. My life may depend on blood, but in the same way the livelihood of my giant manhood depends on the satisfaction I receive when it engages inside of you."  
  
The impassioned words from his lips, were like an orgasm in itself. She reached over, pulling him on top of her, kissing each other passionately. As she began to unbutton his coat, it was soon revealed that her vampire lover was wearing nothing underneath his jacket. This aroused the Slayer's excitement greatly as she continued to move down, unbuttoning the last few buttons left covering his awaiting dick. Her soft finger tips ran along the length of his smooth dick while kissing him along the most sensitive spots on his neckline. As his eyes began to roll back inside of his head, his mind wondered even more on the things that they would do to each other; when he would place his cock inside of her half way and she would suck the rest of him inside completely engulfing it; not to be seen until they both reached their highest point of ecstasy. With those fervent thoughts he moved her legs tightly around his waist, moving close to her heated body, placing his very erected penis within her damp opening; that would take him to a far, far better place then he had ever been. As their somewhat clam breathing quickly turned into heavy blows with loud, "Awww, ummm, ohhhh damnnnn!", they also began to screaming each other's name, in-between saying oh, baby don't stop. Push harder, and faster! Don't stop! Angel would then grant her pleasurable request, by pushing up inside her, while she would sit on top of him straddling him in-between her smooth, soft legs. Leaning in to kiss his sweet lips, with each kiss tasting better then the last. Her perfectly shaped cleavage pressing against his sculpted chest made his emotions run faster; along with the ecstasy she was passing to him from within her.  
  
The dripping of her sweet tasting, extremely wet pussy on his dick was like the perfect wave hitting the beach's edge for the first time on a warm spring day. Buffy started to scratch him on his chest, knowing the result would be more pleasurable for the both of them. Soon, they rolled on the sand and met the wave that hit them on the side as he picked her up off the ground and put his arms around her, placing his hands over her nice rounded ass, caressing and spanking it gentility. Making the experience that much more pleasurable. Each time there was a spanking, she would start pushing against his manhood harder and suck on him with her pussy with more tension.  
  
By now the sun was setting low on the horizon and the waves were becoming more frequent, just as the times of their thrusting was. As they watched the sun disappear into the sea, he stood up with her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist but now leaning back so he could hit that spot more efficiently as he was hitting it hard. Buffy screamed saying "Now! I'm going to right now. I can't hold it any longer." Angel started pushing and spanking harder and faster, holding her closer to him, telling her to scratch his back. With each scratch he would enter her deeper then the last. She enjoyed every time she felt his dick bulge inside of her. Just then she began to cum, and screamed high pitched sounds as she moaned in relaxation and release. The bust of fluid over his cock made such an impact that he never felt such an ultimate orgasm. Now, he felt the sensation of the cum consume his bulging cock as he was thrusting more and more inside of her. As she slowly released, he came along with her surrounding his long dick. His seed flowing deep within her wetness, that would help carry the ecstasy to it's full potential. As she gazed into his golden eyes, about to say the words "I love you" then he awoke from his wet dream, only to realize that it was just that; a dream.  
  
A/N Next chapter coming soon. Please review. Spanks! 


End file.
